Medical X-ray imaging has a long history. The earliest techniques were based on transilluminating an object being imaged. In transillumination, all the anatomies of the volume being imaged possibly overlapping in the direction of radiation are imaged on top of each other. In order to solve this problem, layer or so-called tomographic imaging was later developed, by means of which it is possible to get a desired layer of the object to become imaged more clearly by causing blurring in the other layers of the object in the image being formed. Blurring is accomplished by changing the relative position of the imaging means and the object during an imaging event, depending on the imaging procedure, either during irradiation or between individual irradiations.
Later on, and especially along with the advancement of computers and digital imaging, a great number of different tomographic imaging techniques and devices have been developed. In the field of odontology, one generally uses, in addition to intra-oral and cephalometric imaging, which are simpler as far as imaging technology is concerned and are realised by transillumination imaging, among other things, so-called panoramic imaging in which, typically, a layer comprising the whole dental arch is imaged on a plane. Lately, an interest has further started to arise in applying computer or computed) tomography (CT), used earlier predominantly in the clinical environment, also in the field of odontology.
Several different CT imaging techniques are known today. In CT imaging, the volume being imaged is irradiated from different directions and, from the data thus acquired, a desired two- or three-dimensional image is reconstructed afterwards. As far as general principles of computer tomography and its different applications are concerned, reference can be made to, e.g., Computed Tomography: Principles, Design, Artifacts and Recent Advantages, Jian Hsich, SPIE PRESS, 2003, Bellingham, Wash., USA.
One form of computer tomography is the so-called cone beam CT (CBCT) in which one uses, as a distinction from the narrow beam used e.g. in panoramic imaging, a cone-like beam substantially the size of the dimensions of the volume to be imaged and, instead of a slot sensor, a detector the size of which corresponds to the size of the cone in question. Compared to several more conventional CT imaging technologies, by CBCT technology one is able to reach significantly smaller radiation doses and shorter imaging times.
In general, for the X-ray imaging of humans and live patients, it is generally desirable to comply with the so-called ALARA (as low as reasonably achievable) principle. This means that the imaging is done with a radiation dose as small as possible to make a diagnosis—that is, by an imaging procedure producing a radiation dose as small as possible which still enables the diagnosis. Thin principle can be an impediment for utilising the possibilities basically offered by computer tomography in practice.
However, problems in connection with imaging patients can be caused by the patient moving during the imaging process. For this reason, in connection with imaging patients one typically tries to realize the imaging process as short as possible, within conditions dictated by the imaging process itself.
In connection with odontological operations, such as when planning operations related to orthodontic treatment, prosthodontics and surgical operations, one often utilises plaster casts of the teeth or other physical models by means of which it is possible to e.g. manually perform tooth transplantations and design occlusion corrections, crowns and bridges. It is also known to scan these physical models, as well as impressions of the teeth from which the actual model will be made, into digital format. Such a digital model can be programmatically combined to an X-ray image of the patient, whereby it is e.g. possible to combine information on both the patient's teeth and soft tissue of the oral area in the same image. This offers the clinical specialist opportunities to transfer from manual work phases towards digital ones and, thus, towards more comprehensive and detailed treatment planning.
A factor which hinders digitising of models and impressions becoming more common is that producing 3D image information requires use of a device particularly designed for the purpose. However, it is not necessarily reasonable for a dentist to invest in such devices. Accordingly, to be able to utilise the advantages of digitalization discussed above, one must often resort to outsourcing the scanning service.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved odontological imaging apparatus and/or method is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.